Forgiveness Gone
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: All you wanted now is forgiveness. Too bad you would never get that for the rest of your life. GroudonXPalkia. Oneshot. Please Read and review!


here's a oneshot. I just got a great idea for this one, it's a songfic...

Next chapter of RST coming tomorrow or tonight! Damn school XD

EDIT: Forgot to mention, the song in the songfic is November Rain by Guns And Roses. Listen to it! I don't own it, but I LOVE IT!

* * *

It was a Magma project gone wrong.

You killed her. She laid there, coughing up blood. The only one who trusted you, that you had feelings for. The only one...

Gone.

Now gone.

You cried softly near her, her pearl glistening on her shoulder.

You finally lifted her up on your shoulders, luckly, you were on Spear Pillar, so all it was was a climb up the Stairs.

You remembered those tender moments.

With her.

The one that you killed

* * *

"I love you so much... Groudon..."

Both of you were on the beach. She nuzzled you in the chest as you held her close and looked into her crimson eyes.

**When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained.  
But darlin' when I hold you,  
Don't you know I feel the same.**

"Palkia... I will never..."

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever.  
And we both know hearts can change.  
And it's hard to hold a candle.  
In the cold November rain.**

"I will never hurt you. Ever."

We've been through this such a long long time Just tryin' to kill the pain

"I know you won't Groudy..."

She suddenly fell asleep on your stomach, you sighed and fell asleep, the time dragon falling asleep on you.

**But lovers always come and lovers always go.  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today.  
Walking away.**

* * *

He would never keep that promise.

* * *

His dark side came.

"Groudon, snap out of this!"

"I...must...kill..."

**If we could take the time to lay it on the line I could rest my head Just knowin' that you were mine All mine So if you want to love me.  
then darlin' don't refrain.  
Or I'll just end up walkin.  
In the cold November rain.**

"Groudon, no!"

It was too late.

You stuck your claws into her chest, breaking her ribs instantly as you continued with your insanity. You looked at her before closing her into an earthquake.

"I...will...be...waiting...for...you...my love..."

Then you killed her.

**Do you need some time...on your own.  
Do you need some time...all alone.  
Everybody needs some time.  
on their own.  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone...**

* * *

You were halfway, as you remembered another moment. The first time you two met.

* * *

You threw a huge rock into the sea, it skipped a couple of times before coming to a complete stop. She saw you and sat near you.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that damn Kyogre... all she cares for is herself."

**I know it's hard to keep an open heart.  
When even friends seem out to harm you.  
But if you could heal a broken heart.  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you...**

"Calm down, Groudy. Calm down... have you taken her side of the situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you thought about you and her sea? Of course, she would be wanting her ocean to be okay..."

You sighed a bit.

"Thank you...Palkia."

"No problem..."

**Sometimes I need some time...on my own.  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone.  
Everybody needs some time.  
on their own.  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone...**

* * *

Now, you ran inside the Hall, seeking Shaymin immediatly, your eyes glistening with tears as you carried her.

"SHAYMIN!" You yelled, entering her room.

She rubbed sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

"What?"

You laid her down as she stared into your eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Heal her! Please!"

Shaymin sighed.

"Okay..."

You had another vision.

* * *

It was when you two commited to each other.

"Groudon?"

You rose up from your lava pit, Palkia was there, and it suprised you a lot.

"Palkia...what are you doing here?"

"It's just... I can't sleep... I have something to tell you."

"Go on..."

"I...love...you..." She managed to say, her eyes closed as she thought of a response.

"Same." She heard. She was embraced with a hug, the recent magma cooled against her cold body...

* * *

You were snapped out when you heard a heart warning.

"SHE'S DYING!"

"NO!" You cried, you sat next to her, hugging her gently.

"I will wait for you... Palkia... I promise."

Then she flatlined during the upcoming kiss. Your eyes filled with thousands of tears, each rolled down onto the dead body of your lover.

"It's my fault..." Shaymin cried. "I WANTED TO SAVE HER!"

"It's not your fault." You could hear as somebody walked in.

"Arceus?"

"Yes, it's me..."

"But...why?"

"You killed a legendary."

**Don't ya think that you need somebody.  
Don't ya think that you need someone.**

"No..."

"You have killed the legend of time, you know what that means, right?"

You didn't wait. You left, tears still streaming down your face. You left slowly as it felt as if a million eyes were staring at him.

**Everybody needs somebody.  
You're not the only one.**

Now, all you wanted was forgiveness.

Too bad you would never get that for the rest of your life.

**Don't ya think that you need somebody.  
Don't ya think that you need someone.  
Everybody needs somebody.  
You're not the only one.  
You're not the only one...**

- sniff -

Read and review...


End file.
